


Hearts and Flowers

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1000 words is a hard taskmster, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Florist Stiles Stilinski, Language of Flowers, M/M, Steter Week 2018, Tattooed Peter Hale, i wanted to write sooo much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: What if when Stiles went with Scott to get his tattoo, he fell for the tattoo artist?





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I snuck this in *just* under 1K ! But I wrote another five thousand words in my mind.....

 

Peter heaves a sigh as he looks at the simple design the young man has drawn him. It’s possibly the most unimaginative tattoo he’s ever seen – two black bands around his arm. Peter looks at the design and shakes his head. ”No. I refuse.”

”I told you, that’s the tattoo all the gay porn stars have,” the friend who’s come with him says. “Or so I’ve heard…” he trails off. Peter looks at him with a quirked brow, and he blushes a little.  Peter notes the rainbow pin on his shirt.

His customer, Scott, pouts before launching into an explanation of what the bands _mean_ , and as he rambles on Peter observes the cute friend. He’s exactly Peter’s type, and if the way he’s gazing at the tattoos running up and down Peter’s muscled arms is anything to go by, the attraction’s mutual. Peter decides he’s heard enough of Scott’s tale of young love gone wrong, and holds up a hand. “I do actually know what the word tattoo means, thank you Scott. But I’ve been doing this for twenty years, and I can tell you from experience, you’ll hate this tattoo in six months.”

Scott looks like a kicked puppy. Peter takes pity on him, and drags a book of designs over. ”We can still do the two bands, but maybe you can find something in here with a little more…style.” Scott opens the book, and his expression lifts a little as he sees page after page of  intricate designs.

“Wow. This might take a while,” he says.

“That’s fine. It will give me time to persuade your friend to go on a date with me.” Peter turns to the friend and extends a hand. ”Peter Hale.”

The young man’s eyebrows raise, but after a second he grins most fetchingly and says,”Stiles. And I’d love to.” As he shakes Peter’s hand, Peter can’t help but notice that he has a series of scratches on his nicely corded forearms, and that his hands are the stuff of fantasies. Stiles sees him looking, and says, “Yeah, hazard of the job. I’m a florist.”

By the time Scott’s picked out a design, Peter and Stiles have exchanged numbers and arranged a date for that night. They don’t talk much for the next hour, because Peter’s focused on his work, and it appears that Stiles is focused on not passing out. But he makes it through, and as Scott admires his new ink, Stiles sidles over to where Peter’s cleaning up and says quietly, ”Thank you. That thing he wanted was godawful.”

He’s mere inches from Peter as he speaks lowly into his ear, and Peter can’t resist. He turns his head and kisses Stiles quickly, just a peck. Stiles is beaming when the boys take their leave, and Peter’s pretty damned happy himself.

* * *

 

 

Their first date goes so well it becomes breakfast. Two hours later, a giant floral arrangement arrives at the tattoo shop with a card that says   _Free tonight?_  Peter _is_ free that night, and every night afterwards. They fall fast, and they fall hard, engaging in a whirlwind romance that’s punctuated by wild sex, laughter, flowers for Peter, and offers of free ink for Stiles. He always declines, saying he’d prefer to look at Peter’s.

Peter will lay there while Stiles traces his hands over his chest and thighs, following the patterns tattooed there. Eventually his hands will find their way to Peter’s Prince Albert, which he finds endlessly fascinating, and then the tattoos will be ignored in favor of other, more interesting things.

Three weeks after their first date, while he’s curled up against Stiles in bed, Peter hesitantly whispers, “I think I love you, sweetheart.” Stiles beams, and says, “Same. Wanna move in?”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter doesn’t ink Stiles, but he does mark him. It’s not uncommon for Stiles to leave for work with his collar popped to hide the deep bruises Peter’s sucked into his skin, grumbling that if he didn’t own the place, he would have been fired by now. Peter just laughs. “If you’d let me ink you, I wouldn’t have to make sure people know you’re taken,” he points out.

They’ve been together six months, and Stiles still gets a thrill every time he looks at Peter. He loves everything about him, and he’s forever grateful that he agreed to go and hold Scott’s hand that day. He wonders if it’s too soon to propose, and decides that sadly, the answer’s probably yes.  But he does want Peter to know how much he cares, wants to do something for him, so the next time Peter runs his hands across Stiles’ flesh, asking, “Are you sure you don’t want a little ink?” Stiles takes a deep breath, and says “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter refuses to let him see what he’s designed, but he assures Stiles he’ll like it. “I promise, I didn’t let Scott help with the design.”

Stiles snorts at that. “I trust you, babe. I’ve seen your work.”

Peter places the stencil on his left shoulder. “You’re sure you want this?”

Stiles nods. “I’ll be fine. I mean, it’s not like I can _see_ the needles, right?”

Peter turns the tattoo gun on, and Stiles tenses slightly, but after the first pass of the needle, he relaxes. “That’s not bad,” he comments, and settles in. Peter smiles to himself – he’s known for his light touch.

Forty five minutes later, it’s done. Peter wipes the site, and leads Stiles over to the mirror. Stiles cranes his neck to see, and his jaw drops. There’s the outline of a heart, worked in ivy, and at the top and bottom corner are two roses – one lavender, one red.

Stiles stares at Peter, and says quietly, ”Ivy, Peter?”

Peter nods. “Ivy. So, what do you say, sweetheart?”

Stiles drags Peter in for a searing kiss. When they finally part, Peter grins. “I take it that’s a yes, then?”

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ second tattoo is his wedding band. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Just pretend that's ivy, ok?)  
> Ivy – Wedded Love, fidelity.
> 
> Red rose – True love
> 
> Lavender rose – Enchantment, or love at first sight.


End file.
